ȚĚŔÀ ĞHÃM MÊŘĄ ĞHÅM
by HoodedIronLady
Summary: He told her that he loved her n promised to keep her happy forever.. but after sometime he ignored her and broke his promise.. Heartbroken, she makes the biggest mistake of her life.. What will happen when their paths meet after long n hard 3 year? Will they know the truth or will destiny keep them apart? maybe forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** this is a short DaReya story containing three chaps.. i wanted it to be an OS lekn abb 3 chaps se hi kaam chala lo.. ;) i know i should have updated **TDZ** but yaar i am really busy these days with exams tension aur mama bhi sirf 2 weeks k liye hi aaen hain.. so i wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.. :) hope u understand.. ;)

yeh story mein ne pehle hi likhni start krr di thi n i just completed this chap n wanted to post it without any more delays.. ;) now without further waiting.. start the story, ignore the mistakes n enjoy..! ;)

aur haan there is a challenge at the end.. i want everyone to participate.. ;)

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

**ȚĚŔÀ ĞHÃM MÊŘĄ ĞHÅM**

She was tired.. Tired of three years of continuous torture.. both mental n physical... all she needed n craved was peace n calm.. but she knew it wasnt possible.. not now anyways.. she glanced at the figure laying beside her.. not until he was present.. her heart once again ached as she thought over a meaningful question.. 'Why?' She didnt had the answer to it.. so she kept that painful memory back n thought of the happy moments spend with the person she loved the most... the most happy one of the countless ones..

**O-O-O-O**

**FLASHBACK**

It was raining cats n dogs.. 'typical Mumbai rain..' she thought bitterly as she rolled her eyes in frustration n cursed her luck under her breath.. 'iss barish ko b abhi hi honaa hai.. Sir ne bulaya tha aaj.. ptaa nhn kea baat krni ho...' she closed her eyes at the thought n a small smile made her way to her lips.. 'sir ne kaha tha k bht zroori baat hai.. lekn yeh barish..' she opened her eyes in frustration at the constant ringing of car horn.. in extreme anger she just opened the front door of the car just in front of her n before she could say something, her eyes turned from being angry n frustrated to being happy..

'Tum?' she said in an unbelievable tone..

'nhn mera bhoot..' the driver smiled n winked..

'bkwaas nhn kro Sid.. yeh btaao k tum Mumbai kbb aaey?' she said after being comfortably seated in the front seat beside the driver..

'yaar kal aa gaya...' he was cut in between..

'kal aaey thay aur mjh se mlne nhn aaey? very bad yaar..' she said in a fake sad tone n pouted.. she turned her head n looked outside the window n became astonished..

'yeh kaha jaa rhe hain hum Sid?'

'Shreya mana k mein 2 saal baad aaya hun but tmhaare ghrr kaa rasta tou ptaa hi hai mjhe..' Sid said in a confused tone.. 'yaa ghr change krr lea tum ne?'

'arey nhn Sid.. aisaa kuch nhn hai... woh mjhe iss waqt Juhu Beach jaana hai.. bht zroori..'

'kea yaar Shreya... itne time baad hm saath time spend krein gein.. tum apnaa yeh zroori kaam baad mein krr lenaa..' Sid said in a disgusted tone..

'dekho Sid.. yeh meri life hai aur mein decide krungi k mjhe kss waqt kea krnaa hai.. iss waqt mera Juhu Beach jana bht zroori hai.. mein tum se kal mil lon gein..' Shreya said all this looking outside the window so she didnt saw Sid's face expressions.. who was looking like he was about to do something rash.. but he controlled himself with much difficulty.. n said in a fake fresh tone..

'haan kyun nhn Shreya.. mein tmhein drop krr deta hun Juhu Beach.. tmhara kaam ho jaey tou tum mere saath hi chalnaa.. mein wait krr lungaa tmhaara..'

Shreya turned her head to face Sid.. 'thats sooo sweet of you Sid... but mjhe khud nhn ptaa k mjhe ktnaa time lge.. tum chale jaana.. mein ghrr pohanch jaungi..'

Sid didnt replied just nodded with a fake smile.. Shreya too nodded n again started to look outside the car, unknown about the thoughts of the person siting beside her..

'tmhein tou mein baad mein dekhungaa Shreyaa... tum mjhe ignore krr rhi ho.. tmhare liye mjh se zyaada zroori bhi kuch hai.. dekhte hain k woh 'zroori kaam' kea hai?'

'sorry Sid... mjhe tum se jhoot bolnaa para..' she was lost in her own thoughts.. 'lekn kea krun? iss waqt mjhe khud nhn ptaa k sir ne mjhe beach pe kyun bulaya hai.. agrr ksi confidential case ki baat hai tou tmhein tou nhn btaa skti naa mein lekn agrr koi aur baat hai tou woh bhi nhn ptaa mjhe...'

they were both lost in their thoughts not knowing what was going on in the other's mind.. after sometime, they arrived at the beach n Shreya got out of the car, closed the door n bent a little on the window n said with a smile.. 'thanks alot Sid..'

'no need of thanks yaar... axhaa abb mein chaltaa hun.. tum apnaa 'zroori kaam' kro..' he sadi smiling with a bitter tone n stressed on the words 'zroori kaam'.. but Shreya was lost in her own thoughts n just nodded dumbly n went towards the restaurant which was beside the sea..

it was only 8 pm but it seemed as if it is late night because of continuous raining.. she couldnt clearly see anything due to hard wind but soon the wind died down n a slow mystical breeze was running about.. she looked here n there for the person whom she wanted to see.. but she didnt saw him.. she started walking at the edge of the ocean.. her eyes were on the huge waves but her mind was else where...

she was thinking about how she met him for the first time.. how her heart changed a beat every time she saw him.. how she would just melt after seeing his smile.. and his laughter.. she would just totally drown in it.. how he used to care for her from a minor cut to a finger or a bullet wound.. in other words, she was addicted to him.. he was like a drug.. she could never get enough of him or his smile or laughter.. even his scent.. his own different n unique masculine scent..

she was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt noticed or sense another person staring at her from a distance.. at her innocence.. how the light breeze would blow away some wet strands of her on her face.. how her lips curved to upwards every now n then making her face glow.. indicating that she was having a pleasant memory.. taking a deep breath to compose his heart that was running wild thinking of the greatest feat he is going to achieve..

he walked towards her with great confidence.. he knew she loved him.. he can see it in her eyes... not just him.. everyone could see it.. he knew she would never say that out loud but she let her actions do the talking.. so now he decided to take matters into his own hands n after a lot of nervousness he finally agreed to propose her as per his best friend cum brother's order... he was glad that he ordered him to do this otherwise he would have lacked the courage to do so.. not that he would admit it...

he lightly cleared his throat to gain her attention... but she was soo engrossed in her thoughts that she didnt listened... he softly put his hands on her eyes n she jumped a little n shivered from his touch.. other than that, she made no move to remove his hands as she realized that whose hands they were...

'Sir aap..' it wasnt a question, more a statement which shocked him.. he removed hands from her eyes till her shoulders n turned her around so that she was facing him..

'tumhein kaise ptaa k mein hun?' he asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice..

'aap ko tou mein band aankhon se bhi pehchaan skti hun.. aap ki aahat, aap ki khushbu, aap ka lams.. sbb mere dil mein basa hua hai.. sbb pehchanti hun mein..' she could only think that not having the courage to say it out loud.. she just said.. 'aise hi sir... guess kea mein ne.. kyun k aap ne hi bulaya tha na mjhe yahan...'

he nodded a little with a naughty smirk on his face, not believing what she said.. Shreya saw the naughty glint in his eyes n blushed a little..

'waise Daya sir aap ne mjhe yahan kyun bulaya tha?' Shreya asked in a hope to distract him.. Daya got that she wants the topic to be diverted n for now just does as she wants to make her feel comfortable...

'haan mjhe tum se kuch kehnaa tha...' he said in a low tone.. but she heard him clearly...

'kea baat hai sir.. kea kehna hai aap ko?' Shreya asked a bit confused...

Daya took a deep breath n pointed at a small sea side restaurant just a couple of feets awat from where they were standing...

'wahan beth k baat krte hain.. barish kaa bharosa nhnhai kbb taiz ho jaey..'

'okay sir.. chalein..' they both headed towards the resturant in complete silence which was surprisingly not awkward... they were both enjoying each other's company even if it was in silence...

'ptaa nhn Daya sir ko kea baat krni hai.. kea ptaa woh apne dil ki baat kahein..! kea Shreya.. tu bhi naa bekaar baatein soch rhi hai... ho sktaa hai k koi zroori baat krni ho ksi case se related..'

'mein janta hun Shreya tum kea soch rhi ho.. mein aaj tmhein apne dil ki baat bol dungaa.. aur phrr hmaare beech koi nhn aaey gaa... koi bhi nhn.. mein tmhein saari khushiyan dungaa.. yeh mera waada hai khud se..'

they reached the resturant in complete silence.. the name of the restaurant was written with dark blue on a light blue background.. BEACH-SIDE JUHU RESTAURANT.. it was a casual, yet sophisticated waterfront eatery with expansive windows that seem to bring the beach inside.. Shreya was mesmerized by the beauty inside n Daya smiled seeing her like this..

'aao Shreya betho..' Daya said pulling a chair for Shreya to sit..

'thank you sir..' Shreya sat with a little blush wondering what is he going to say..

'Shreya mjhe tmhein kuch btaana hai..' Daya said after sitting on his chair in front of Shreya...

Shreya gave him a questioning look.. he sighed n said.. 'Shreya.. yeh baat sbb ko ptaa hai k tum mjh se pyaar krti ho..' Shreya looked shocked n turned a deep shade of crimson n hung her head low.. Daya smiled when she didnt denied his statement... 'lekn iss se pehle tum iss sbb mein aage barho, mein tmhein apne ateet k baare mein kuch btana chahta hun..' with a deep sigh, he continued not looking at Shreya.. 'meri zndagi mein pehle ekk larki aayi thi.. Sonali.. mein uss se pyaar krtaa tha... aur bht vishwaas kea thaa mein ne uss pe.. aur usi vishwaas ne mjhe dhoka dea..' Daya closed his eyes for a moment drinking back the tears that were threatening to fall down.. Shreya watched closely with a heavy pain in heart but ignored it n kept silent.. 'Abhijeet ne, ACP sir bht smjhaya mjhe.. lekn mjh pe tou pyaar ka bhoot sawaar tha... Boss ko ghalat kaha mein ne.. yaqeen krr skti ho tum? nhn naa... mjhe bhi yaqeen nhn aaya thaa...' he laughed sarcastically on himself.. 'lekn jbb meri aankhon k saamne uss ne apna jurm qubool kea.. aisa lgaa jaise..' he stopped for while, composed himself n said.. 'k jaise ksi ne dil k tukre krr diye houn.. kbhi nhn sochaa tha mein ne k jss pe apne se zyaada bharosaa kea woh mjhe dhoka degi...' he sighed n smiled painfully.. 'uss k baad mein ne faisla kea k ksi larki ki taraf aankh utha k nhn dekhungaa.. lekn phrr mili mjhe Purvi.. woh meri bht axhi dost thi.. hum donon ekk doosre se pyaar krte thay.. lekn uss ne...' Daya closed his eyes trying to control his feelings.. Shreya looked at him closely, not saying anything.. giving Daya the time he needed to continue further.. 'uss ne bhi wohi kea jo Sonali ne kea... uss ne bhi mera vishwaas tora.. uss ki wjah se mein ne Abhi pe shak kea.. kyun k uss ko lgtaa tha k Abhijeet ne uss k bhai ka phone kea tha.. aur mein itna bewakoof aur pyaar mein andha ho gaya tha k mein ne Abhijeet pe shak kea..' he stopped for a moment then continued.. 'lekn hum ne asli aatil ko pakr lea tha.. uss k baad purvi ne mjh se bht maafi mangi.. Abhi ne bhi smjhaya mjhe.. lekn mera vishwaas itni buri trhan se toot chuka tha k mein ksi aur pe bharosa krne k laiq hi nhn rhaa.. hrr koi lgtaa tha mjhe dhoka degaa.. leknn abb..' Daya stopped n for the first time since he had started talking, looked into Shreya's eyes n said.. 'abb dil kehta hai k mein ekk baar phr ksi pe vishwaas krr skta hun.. lekn agrr iss baar bhi vishwaas toota.. tou mein jee nhn paunga..'

His words stayed in his mouth when Shreya gently held his right hand in her own hands which was previously on the table and said earnestly.. 'nhn Daya sir.. iss dfa aisa kuch nhn hogaa.. kyun k iss baar aap ka dil ghalat nhn hai... iss dfa aap ka vishwaas nhn toote gaa.. waada rha...'

Daya was clearly taken aback by by her words.. he never thought that she will accept him.. even after hearing about his past.. he wanted to confirm it once more...

'Shreya.. tmhein koi problem nhn hai mere past se?' he said it with difficulty anting her to deny it.. as if reading his thoughts she smiled lightly n said..

'mjhe problem kyun hogi Daya sir.? in fact mein tou bht khush hun k aap ne mjhe sach btaa dea.. aap k liye mere dil mein jo pyaa.. jo izzat thi woh aur zyaada barh gayi..' she changed her sentence but both them knew what she really wanted to say..

Daya just smiled in relief.. as if all his tension have just melted.. he stood up holding Shreya's hands making her stand too.. he bent down on his right knee as he looked at her now blushing face..

'Shreya.. mein janta hun mjkhe kehne mein bht dair ho gayi lekn iss se zyaada na tmhein intezaar krwana chahta hun aur naa hi khud intezaar krnaa chahta hun.. I love you Shreya.. mjh mein bht saari kamiyan, bht saari khamiyan hain.. lekn kea tum mjhe meri ghaltiyon samait apnaogi?'

tears started to flow from Shreya's eyes.. she never thought that this day will come.. she opened her mouth to say something but no voice came.. a lump was stuck in her throat... she did what se thought was best.. she hugged him tightly.. Daya smiled n hugged her back..

'I promise Shreya.. mein tmhein saari khushiyan dungaa.. kbhi tmhaari aankhon mein aansu tkk nhn aane dunga.. yeh mera waada hai..'

Both of them didnt knew that he wont keep that promise for long..

**FLASHBACK END**

**O-O-O-O**

She got out of her thoughts when she heard a crying voice.. she quickly got up but pain shot through her spine.. she waited for a moment for her breath to become normal than she slowly moved out of the room without turning around, not wanting to glance at the person who was sleeping beside her.. she opened the door of the next room n went in.. the crying voice got higher as she got closer to the source of noise.. with as much strength she could muster, she went to the crib that was in the room n took out the baby.. she looked at the child in her hands who immediately stopped crying after feeling the motherly love n warmth in her arms..

'arey mera baby.. mamma ki yaad aa rhi thi..' she says slowly n the baby giggles.. then yawns n sleeps again.. she smiles n sat on the single bed present beside the crib n n rested her head on the head rest..

'Ananya.. agr tum nhn hotien meri life mein tou ptaa nhn mein kea krti..' she smiled painfully n slept in a dreamless slumber...

**O-O-O-O**

**Author's Note: **soooooo guys.. how was it? i know zyaada axha nhn thaa.. but i will try to make the next one much better.. n even i dont know when i will update that.. so sorry in advance.. ;)

okay now about the challenge.. yaar baat yeh hai k mere paas ekk great story ka plot hai but mjhe uss k liye ekk name chahiye.. tou mein aap logon ko summary btati hun aur aap mjhe naam btaen.. aur jss kaa naam mjhe sbb se axha lgaa woh meri next story kaa naam hoga.. aur winner mein winner k liye uss ki mrzi k couple yaa plot pe OS likhungi.. ;)

sooo kaisa challenge hai? now the summary..

**Summary: **_He is the youngest but biggest mafia DON in Mumbai.. considered the most harsh, rude n ruthless... She is a young, sensitive n confident college student new in Mumbai.. What will happen when he comes to know that she could be the greatest weapon to take down his enemy? Will he succeed in his revenge n will she get to know the real him and change him? or will destiny keep them apart?_

Okay guysss... to summary kaisi hai? agrr axhi naa lge tou btaa denaa.. i will not write the story... aur agrr axhaa lge tou plzz koi axhaa saa naam bhi suggest krr do.. ^_^ everyone is free to give their own point of views.. :)

n m sorry once again to not update TDZ.. :( i really am... hope u guyss understand..

Please review.. ;) they make my day.. :)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys..! m back with a long chap.. :D thank you all so much for ur wonderful reviews... m reeally glad to have people like u guys reading my stories.. ;) :D n huge bundle of thanks for suggesting such great names for my next story.. n most of u were wondering that who is the couple in the story.. well they are my fav couple.. ;) hope u guys can guess... ;)

**katiiy: **yaar there is a reason k Shreya ne Sid se shadi ki.. aut tu ne agr maar dea mjhe tou tjhe woh reason nhn ptaa chalegaa... :P thanks for ur review.. :)

**vampire's feelings: **koi baat nhn.. :) thanks for ur review.. :)

**jebagomes1: **thank u so much for undrstanding my situation.. i surely will update TDZ soon.. bss exams khtm ho jaen.. ;) i will surely try to do as u say.. :) thanks for ur review.. :)

**Rajvigirl: **thanks for ur review.. :)

**Mistic morning:** thanks for liking the name.. i wanted a name that could rhyme with Shreya.. ;) dekho k kea hota hai... ;) thanks for ur review.. :)

**Shreyadaya: **confusing tou abhi thora aur hogaa... ;) next chap mein confusions sbb clear ho jaen gi.. ;) thanks for ur review.. :)

**Topaz007: ** i know yaar.. but kea krun.. bht zyaada busy hun aaj kal exams ki wjah se.. sorry to keep u waiting.. :) i will also update Pehli Baar on 20th May.. thanks for ur review.. :)

**Bhumi98: **thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**samaira: **thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**kushalTdareya: **dekho yaar.. i will try to do as u please.. ;) thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**Hamdard duo: **thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**Guest (roy): **thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**ravu 161: **itna bura mun mtt bnaao.. :P kuch bura naa krne ki poori koshish krungi... ;) :P thank u for ur review.. :)

**Jasdeep: **thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**sweetycid: **iss chap mein Daya hi Daya hai.. m glad k u liked the confession as waqai mein ne apne poore dil se likhaa tha woh.. thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**guest 149: **okay dear.. i will keep ur request in mind to separate them.. ;) n yeah i also hate Sid.. even i want to kill Sid.. ;) thanks for liking the summary.. :) i will update TDZ soon.. ;) thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**Shweta04: **okay.. mein kuch bura naa krne ki poori koshish krungi.. ;) thanks for liking the summary.. :) i will update TDZ soon.. ;) thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**disani: **thank u for ur review.. :)

**Blair.64: **arey nhn yaar.. everyone is free to give their suggestions.. ;) actually its not bad.. ;) thank u for ur suggestion n review.. :)

**All Guests: **thank u for ur reviews.. :) please mention ur names next tym so that i can thank you all individually.. :)

aur haan u guys can say that the first half of this chap is DUO special.. tell me how i write DUO scenes so that i may write a DUO OS.. Without further waiting.. start the story, ignore the mistakes n enjoy..! ;)

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

**ȚĚŔÀ ĞHÃM MÊŘĄ ĞHÅM**

**CHAPTER 2**

He was standing at the terrace with a mug full of coffee which was by now had become cold which indicated that the person was deep in thought for a long time.. a really cold breeze was blowing but he seemed oblivious to everything.. he was deep in thought.. tears could be seen in his eyes, tears of pain, despair or regret? or maybe all three of them..

'aaj uss din ko teen saal ho gaye.. leknn ab bhi aisa lgtaa hai jaise kal hi ki baat ho..' he said aloud with a sigh.. he knew it is useless tot ry n forget what happened but that didnt stopped him from trying.. he sat down on the ground, put the full mug beside him n rested his head on the railing of the terrace.. drifting off in the past..

**O-O-O-O**

**FLASHBACK**

it had been three months since Daya had proposed Shreya n everyone in the bureau knew about it.. but they have been so busy in the past months with some high profile cases n their file work that they didnt got the chance to tease the new couple..

right now they were free.. it seemed like they have been working for years n years without a break.. which actually in reality, was just three months.. all the officers were present including the forensic doctor but both heads were not there.. giving the juniors the much needed n well deserved relaxed environment..

'Daya sir.. aap aur Shreya shadi kbb krr rhe hain?' Freddy asked suddenly making everyone laugh at DaReya's blush..

'haan Freddy.. blkul theek kaha tum ne.. mein tou khud keh keh k thak gaya hun iss ko k ghori charh jaey wrnaa buddha ho jaey gaa..' Abhijeet said in a naughty tone while winking at Daya.. everyone laughed at his comment..

'lekn Freddy chhoton se pehle tou baron ki shadi hoti hai naa.. iss ka mtlbb Boss tum mjh se pehle buddhe hoge..' Daya said naughtily as AbhiRika blushed..

'arey waah sir.. iss ka mtlbb hai k abb ekk saath do shadiyan houn gein..' Purvi said with great enthusiasm..

'haan.. hmaare donon seniors ki shadi barb.. mera mtlbb hai shadi hone wali hai...' Sachin changed his sentence in the mid but everyone noticed it and the girls became angry..

'iss baat kaa kea mtlbb hai Sachin sir?' Shreya said in an angry tone..

'tum kaise keh skte ho k shadi barbaadi hai?' Tarika said in an equal angry tone.. then she turned towards Abhijeet.. 'dekh lo Abhijeet tmhaare juniors kea kea keh rhe hain aur tum kuch bhi nhn keh rhe..'

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders with indifference n said in a helpless tone.. 'ghalat kahan kaha hai Sachin hai..' he took a deep breath.. 'bechaare hum..' saying this he winked at Daya but maintained his fake sad face..

'haan yaar Abhi.. blkul theek kaha tum ne.. shadi k baad tou saari personal life hi khtm ho jaati hai..' Daya agreed with Abhijeet in the same fake sad tone.. they were avoiding eye contact with their girls who were fuming in anger..

but before they could say anything they were disturbed by a ring.. Daya took out his mobile phone from his pocket n received the call whereas Tarika started to shout at Abhijeet due to his previous comments..

'Senior Insp..' before Daya could complete his sentence a panicked voice said something from the other end making Daya freeze..

'axhaa dekho tum tension mtt lo..' ... 'haan mein aa rha hun 10 mint mein..' ... 'haan fikr mtt kro kuch nhn hogaa..' saying this he cut the call n turned to the others..

'Abhi..' everyone suddenly stopped talking hearing the painful voice of Daya..

'haan Daya.. kea hua bolo... sbb theek tou hai naa?' Abhijeet said in a worried tone n stood up and grabbed Daya by the shoulder..

'Abhi woh...'

'Daya kea hua? tu theek tou hai naa?' Abhijeet asked his voice raising slightly from tension..

'Abhi mein theek hun leknn..'

'leknn kea?'

'Boss Sohum ka bht bura accident hua hai aur..' before Daya could finish his sentence Abhijeet cut in..

'haan tou tu jaa naa.. aur koi bhi mslaa ho tou call kr lenaa.. theek hai?' Abhijeet's voice turned slightly strict in the end..

'theek hai Abhi.. leknn Abhi.?' Daya was again cut in mid sentence..

'ACP sir ko mein bol dungaa Daya unn ki chintaa mtt krr tu..' Abhijeet said with a small smile..

Daya turned towards the door, with a small smile, to go out when Abhijeet called him..

'Daya..' Daya stopped n turned around to look at Abhijeet n Abhijeet smiled and assured him.. 'kuch nhn hoga Sohum ko.. tu zyaada pareshan mtt ho..'

with this assurance n confidence, Daya also smiled n got out of the bureau..

till now, everyone was looking at Abhijeet with the same question in their eyes n Rajat voiced their question..

'sir.. yeh Sohum kon hai?'

Abhijeet took a deep breath n said.. 'Sohum Daya k orphanage ka dost hai.. bachpan se woh aur Daya saath parhe bare hain.. lekn university k baad donon ki fields alag ho gaen.. Daya ko CID mein aana tha aur Sohum ko reporter bnna tha... iss liye Sohum Goa chala gaya aur wahan k ekk news channel ka jaana maana reporter bnn gaya..'

everyone grasped that piece of information when Abhijeet said.. 'Sohum zyaada trr Goa mein hi rehtaa hai iss liye tum logon ne kabhi nhn sunaa uss k baare mein..'

'lekn sir aap kaise jaante hain Sohum ko?' Nikhil asked innocently..

'Nikhil.. Abhijeet sir ko nhn ptaa hoga Daya sir k baare mein tou aur kss ko ptaa hogaa..' Freddy said in an obvious tone n everyone smiled..

'blkul theek kaha Freddy sir aap ne..' Purvi said in an cheerful tone..

they talked about random topics for about 2 hours as luckily no case was reported.. Abhijeet was becoming restless by each passing time n glancing at the clock frequently.. Tarika noticed it n came to Abhijeet who was sitting in a corner..

'kea hua Abhi? pareshaan ho?'

Abhijeet looked at Tarika n nodded with.. 'haan.. do ghante ho gaye Daya ko gaye huey.. ekk baar bhi call nhn kea uss ne.. aur abb mein ne kea tou phone band aa rha hai..' he was really worried..

'uss k doosre number pe try kea tum ne?" Tarika asked and smiled when Abhijeet hit his hand on his forehead..

'arey yaar.. mein bhi na.. tension mein bhool hi gaya uss ka doosra number..' saying this Abhijeet took out his mobile phone and dialled a number..

'Daya.? tu theek hai na? aur Sohum? koi khatre wali baat tou nhn hai naa.. koi pareshani hai tou btaao mein aa jata hun..' Abhijeet said this all in one go in a worried tone..

'Abhi.. mein bhi theek hun aur Sohum bhi.. aur koi pareshani nhn hai.. tum chinta mtt kro..' Daya said this in a strange calm tone which told Abhijeet that something is definitely wrong..

'Daya.. tu theek hai naa?' Abhijeet asked in a strict and worried tone..

'arey Boss.. mein blkul theek hun..' Daya said with a laugh which was fake n Abhijeet knew it.. 'tum kaam kro.. mein rkhtaa hun..' saying this Daya quickly cut the call before Abhijeet had a chance to say anything else..

Abhijeet sat there for a moment unable to comprehend that what just happened.. n when he got back to his senses, he stood up with a jerk in anger n went out of the bureau saying.. 'Rajat sambhal lena yahan sbb..'

**O-O-O-O**

he was sitting at his usual place facing the waves.. it was as always deserted.. before today those waves always had a calming effect on his burning nerves but right now he just wanted to explode.. but his eyes were dry.. but a really thin barrier was present which was trying really hard to not let the tears fall n till now succeeded in it..

sometime later a person arrived there n reached the place where the first person was sitting n sat beside him without a single word.. the first person wasnt at all surprised by the second person's presence.. it was as if he was expecting him..

They both sat there in silence until Daya couldnt take it anymore.. he turned his face towards Abhineet who was looking at the waves in front of him intently..

'Tum mjh se poochho ge nhn kuch?' He asked with a sigh..

Abhijeet replied coldly without looking at him.. 'mein kyun poochhun tjh se kuch.. jbb btana ho tjhe tou btaa dena..'

Daya looked at him shocked n became silent for a moment.. then said.. 'Abhi tu aur Tarika shadi krr le..'

Abhijeet replied again without looking at him.. 'haan krr lungaa.. tere aur Shre...' he couldnt finish his sentence as Daya shouted.. 'Abhi.. mere aur Shreya k beech kuch nhn hai.. aur naa hi kbhi hogaa... meri wjah se tu Tarika ko aur intezaar mtt krwaa meri wjah se..'

After his outburst he couldnt control his tears so he shifted his head away from Abhijeet who was looking at him shocked at his sudden n unexpected outburst..

Abhijeet put his hand from behind at Daya's shoulder n Daya turned around n hugged Abhijeet with all his strength n started crying uncontrollably.. Abhijeet just silently patted his head n waited for him to calm down..

After about half an hour, they both were sitting facing each other.. Abhijeet was looking at Daya whereas Daya was loking at the waves not eanting to meet Abhijeet's gaze..

Abhijeet sighed when he got that Daya will say nothing.. so he came to the point immediately... n asked with a strict but caring voice..

'Kea hua hai Daya..?'

Daya just shook his head in no.. not looking at Abhijeet.. Abhijet sighed n said in a deep tone.. 'tu axhi trhan se janta hai Daya k naa tu mjh se kuch chhupa paeygaa aur naa hi mein kuch jaane bghair yahan se kahain jaaungaa aur naa hi jane dungaa..'

Daya nodded helplessly n took out a paper from the pocket of his shirt n forwarded it to Abhijeet without even looking at him.. Abhijeet looked curiously at Daya n then at the paper in his hand n held it without a word n opened it to see what it is...

Abhijeet's face lost his color after reading the paper.. he looked at Daya with disbelief in his eyes.. but Daya was not looking at him.. he was staring at the tides as if it was the most important thing to do.. but he could feel Abhijeet's gaze so he just smiled sadly n stood up saying.. 'abb tmhein ptaa chal gaya Abhi k mein kyun nhn krr skta Shreya se shadi..'

Abhijeet just dumbly nodded while standing up.. too shocked to say anything.. but after sometme he got his voice back.. 'leknn Daya.. kea yeh sach hai? i mean koi ghalti bhi tou ho skti hai...'

Daya looked at Abhijeet with painful eyes n the same sad smile n said.. 'tmhein kea lgta hai Abhi mein ne aasaani se maan lea hoga.. woh bhi itni bari baat... Arjun se do baar check krwaane k baad hi mjhe yaqeen hua..'

now Abhijeet was at a loss of words.. he knew that Arjun is a very good friend of Daya n he will never give a false news to Daya... so it was really hard for him to accept this bitter truth of life..

Daya saw Abhijeet's face on which clearly a turmoil of emotions can be seen.. he just shook his head n moved forward to Abhijeet n said.. 'Abhi abb tou tum aur Tarika shadi krr lo.. mera intezaar mtt kro please..'

Abhijeet looked at Daya with dead eyes.. 'lekn Daya...'

Daya cut him off with 'koi Daya waya nhn... tmhein ptaa hai k abb mein kea krungaa.. mjhe nhn krni hai abb Shreya se shadi..'

Abhijeet closed his eyes n nodded in understanding.. 'lekn Daya tu uss ko btaa..'

Daya again cut him.. 'nhn Abhi.. mein uss ko kea ksi ko kuch nhn btaungaa.. aur tum bhi nhn btaaoge... (Abhi just nodded his head whereas Daya continued) aur rhi baat Shreya ki.. (he smiled painfully) tou woh mein ne soch lea hai..'

Abhijeet looked at Daya with questioning eyes but Daya was not present there.. he was planning something.. n for the first time Abhijeet felt completely helpless...

**O-O-O-O**

for the next few days, Daya avoided Shreya as much as possible n Shreya was getting worried as well as frustrated.. after Daya had proposed her they both were the first ones to reach bureau n looking for every single moment to spent time together even during the cases... then Daya would drop Shreya at her house n sometimes he would stay for coffee or they would go to a coffee shop just to talk about silly little things n then after dinner they would talk over mobile phone until Shreya was sleepy as Data never got tired of talking with Shreya...

but for some reasons, Daya was arriving late at the bureau in the morning, never selected Shreya as a member of his team to investigation nor dropped Shreya at her house... not even glancing at her.. not even a little peek..! n he even didnt attended his call.. n he was really tensed n furious..!

everyone seem to notice this tension between the couple but said nothing.. as Abhijeet ordered them not to talk to the couple about this matter n they accepted.. n then one day something happened which no one ever dreamed about..

'This is it.. bht ho gaya.. aaj Daya sir ko btana hi parega k woh mere saath aisa kyun krr rhe hain..'

Actually the thing that happened to break the tolerance level of Shreya was too much.. everyone had been busy the last few days due to a very big drug racket n they have just reached the bureau from the encounter n Shreya had been shot in the hand.. n Daya hadnt even managed to ask her how she was or if it hurt.. n the worst part was that she got shot in front of Daya n he didnt even came to help her.. Sachin n Purvi had to take her to the hospital.. she had gone without any arguments as ACP sir was present there n she didnt wanted to create a scene in front of him..

but now that she had arrived in bureau, she wanted to set things straight between them.. she wanted to ask him some questions n she was going to get her answers right now... what was adding up to h is frustrations was that Siddhart was continuously asking her to marry him n she had said no to him once but he was asking again n again.. n even her parents from Ahmedabad wanted her to get married n start a family..

she opened the bureau door and a known sight welcomed her.. everyone was working keenly at their respective desks.. she smiled a little n entered inside.. Freddy was the first one to see her.. he stood from his desk n went towards her saying.. 'arey Shreya.. (everyone looked at her except Daya) tmhein araam krna chahiye tha..'

Shreya saw that Daya didnt even acknowledged her presence.. she sighed sadly n turned towards Freddy with a fake cheerful smile.. 'arey Freddy sir.. kuch nhn hua mjhe.. blkul theek hun mein.. dekhein..'

everyone saw that she was sad n knew the reason.. Purvi couldnt take it anymore n said to Daya sir.. 'Daya sir aap hi smjhaen Shreya ko.. abhi bhi poori trhan se theek nhn hui hai yeh aur aa gayi bureau..'

Daya looked straight at Purvi n said in a cold tone.. 'jss ko jo krna hai krne do.. (then he turned towards other officers except Shreya) tum logon ko kea dawat deni paregi k apna kaam krrlo...'

this is it... Shreya felt rejection n humiliation in front of everyone n went directly towards Daya's desk, stood in front of him n said strongly.. 'Daya sir.. aap ko ho kea gaya hai? bht dnon se dekh rhi hun mein k aap mjh se baat krnaa tou door meri trf dekh bhi nhn rhe hain.. mjh se koi ghalti hui hai tou btaen mjhe.. aise chup reh krr kyun dard aur takleef de rhe rhe hain aap mjhe.. kyun?'

the sentence that she started strongly turned broken n hurt at coming to the end.. Daya was still looking at the file in front of him.. he never at once glanced at Shreya during her sentence.. when she stopped he just looked at her n said.. 'kuch aur kehnan hai tmhein yaa bss?'

Shreya was shocked.. she was looking at him with wide eyes.. n opened mouth tears forgotten.. she couldnt believe that whatever she had heard was true.. Daya sir.. her Daya sir was acting as if nothing was the deal.. she thought that she is dreaming but she was wrong.. Daya stood up from his chair without giving her a second look went to the record room..

Shreya followed him with an unsteady pace.. Daya saw her n crossed his hands over his chest n looked at her with cold eyes.. Shreya saw the look in his eyes n shivered with an unknown fear... she gathered whatever courage she had left n looked in his eyes n asked.. 'Daya sir.. pichhley chaar mahine hmaare beech jo bhi tha woh sach mein tha yaa koi sapna tha?'

Daya smirked n said.. 'hmaare beech kuch nhn hua tha Shreya.. haan tum mjhe axhi lgtien thein lekn woh sirf waqti ehsaas tha.. mjhe yaqeen ho gaya hai k mjhe tum se axhi aur behtar larki mil skti hai...'

Shreya couldnt believe her ears.. she was shocked.. no shocked was a small word.. it was more than a shock.. it was totally devastating.. her tears were falling down but she didnt cared.. she shook her headn looked in front of her where Daya was standing a minute before.. but he wasnt there... she turned around n saw Daya sitting on his desk n working as if nothing happened.. how could he do this to her? he loved her didnt he?

She again went towards his desk n Daya looked at her with bored expressions.. it seemed like both of them have fogottten that the others were also present there...

Shreya kept looking at Daya n finally asked him in a mere whisper.. 'kyun Daya sir? kyun kea aap ne aisa mere saath?'

Daya smirked evilly n said... Shreya jbb mera dil do dfaa toota tou mein ne uss se yeh kbhi nhn poochha jss ne mera dil tora.. iss liye mjhe iss swaal ka jwaab nhn ptaa...'

Shreya stood there with wide opne eyes as she tried to get the meaning of his words.. 'aap ka mtlbb hai k aap ne mjhe ksi aur k kiye ki saza di.?'

Daya smiled n nodded... 'bht smjhdaar ho tum Shreya... bari jldi smjh gaen..'

Shreya was about to say something when someone arrived there whom she was not expecting..

'arey Shreya.. kaisi ho tum? tmhaare jbb lagi hai tou tum bureau mein kea krr rhi ho? tmhein tou ghr mein araam krna chahiye? arey tum ro kyun rhi ho? zyaada dard ho rha hai kea?'

Shreya couldnt understand what the person was saying.. she only said 'Sidhart' n fainted..

**FLASHBACK END**

**O-O-O-O**

he didnt need to remember what happened after that as he never forgot what happened.. Shreya n Siddhart married after a few weeks n he had to attend the marriage with a smile plastered on his face.. no one except Abhijeet knew how hard it was for him.. to see the love of his life getting married to someone else n front of him.. it was harder than he had thought.. but he had to do it for her happiness.. which he knew he could never give to her...

Everyone except Abhijeet had tried to ask him what is the matter but no success.. even ACP sir Salunkhe sir asked him but he kept quiet.. after a few months of the marriage, Shreya resigned fron CID n went to Goa with Sid n no one heard from her after then..

his thoughts were interrupted with the ring of his mobile phone.. he sighed n picked the call n said with a tired voice.. 'haan Boss bolo..'

'tjhe kaha tha mein ne k so jaa.. kal jaana hai tjhe naa mission pe..'

'haan boss jaata hun sone..' his voice was tired...

'Daya..' Abhijeet said in a strict tone..

'haan Boss..'

'tu apna bhara hua thanda coffee ka mug utha.. kitchen mein jaa k rakh..'

Daya said after sometime.. 'done boss..'

'gud abb ekk glass doodh nkaal k piyo..' Abhijeet quickly added.. 'aur koi bahana nhn..'

'pee liya Boss..' Daya said after making a face..

'gud.. abb jaa k so jaa..' Abhijeet said in a loving tone..

'okay Boss.. abb tum bhi so jaao.. gud nyt...'

'gud nyt Daya...'

Daya ended the call n slept in nightmare sleep..

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **soo guys.. how was the chap? please maarna mtt mjhe.. picture abhi baqi hai.. ;) n please ignore the mistakes.. bht jldi mein hun mein aur recheck nhn kea mein ne...

i m happy is waqt as this is the longest chapter i have ever written for any story till date.. :D

thank you once again for ur reviews.. n i will announce the name of the winner with the story name in the next n final chap of this story..

Please review.. they encourage me..

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone..! thank you everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter.. :) i want to tell you guys something.. at first i decided to make this story a short three chap story.. but now it is going to have one more chapter...

i m in a hurry right now so cant reply u guys individually.. but thanks to evryone who read and reviewed..! love u guys.. :* ;)

n one more thing.. this is going to be a short chapter.. but the next one will be long and the last chapter of this story.. ;) iss chap mein u will know k why Daya did what he did to Shreya.. aur end mein ekk aur shock!

without further waiting, read the story, ignore the mistakes and enjoy..!

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

**ȚĚŔÀ ĞHÃM MÊŘĄ ĞHÅM**

**CHAPTER 3**

He was stunned.. dumbfounded.. never in his wildest dreams he thought it was possible.. he was staring at the photos on the table with unbelievable eyes...

All this time she had been living as the wife of a murderer.. a gangster.. and no one knew the truth... he hated himself for putting her in this situation but he also knew that he had done what he thought was best for her..

His co workers were saying something.. discussing the plan of action but he was totally oblivious to them.. he was just looking at the photo in front of hjm..

**O-O-O-O**

When she left Mumbai she never thought she would see him again.. she had left him for good.. she thought she hated him with all her heart and would never forgive him for the pain he put her on but she was wrong...

A single glimpse of him at the door of her house made her forget everything.. every pain ever inflicted on her was forgotten.. she just wanted to get lost in his strong embrace.. n shed all the tears which were stored inside her from the past three years...

She got out of her trance when she heard the crying noise coming from the inside... she left the door open.. a silent invitation for him to come inside... and went towards the source of crying...

He didnt knew how but he somehow gathered enough courage to meet her face to face and break the bad news to her himself but what he saw was unexpected.. she was a mess..! Her skin which was smooth n flawless before had become pale n dull with some bruises on her hands which she had done a good job to hide from the eye of a common person but she could hide nothing from him.. her eyes which used to be the most prominent feature of her face, those who were always filled with love for life n naughtiness were now lifeless n fear was present in them, with no hope of living..

When he heard the crying tone, his heart swelled up with some feelings he recognized so well.. they were happiness and relief for her.. he was glad she had gotten what he would have failed to give.. He followed her inside, forgetting to close the door behind him..

She was cradling the baby on her arms when she heard footsteps.. she turned around and saw him looking at the child with some strange feelings in his eyes.. they were a little moist n held a pain she couldnt translate..

He came closer n took the baby from her hands and she let him take her.. even after all these years, she cant say no to him..

He looked at the baby in his arms and was awestruck by the resemblance.. she looked the exact copy of her mother... same brown eyes, wavy hairs, that adorable little smile..

'Bht pyaari hai.. blkul tmhaare jaisi..' he said, breaking the silence.. but still keeping his eyes on the baby..

'Ananya.. Ananya naam hai iss ka..' she said in a loving, motherly tone..

'Ananya..' he whispered.. then looked at the mother.. 'bht pyaara naam hai Shreya..'

She felt she was on cloud nine when she heard him say her name in the exact same way he used to say when they were working together...

She got hold of her thoughts and asked him.. 'Aap yahan kea krr rhe hain sir.?' she emphasized on the word 'sir'..

Daya got the sarcasm in her voice and ignored it as he knew that he deserved it and said... 'mkhe tm se ekk bht zroori bht krni hai...'

'Kea baat hai sir?' She asked a little confused..

'Tm pehle beth jao Shreya... kyun k mein jo kehne jaa rha hun woh tmhein bht himmat se sunna hkga..'

He said seriously and she shivered at the seriousness in his voice n quickly said... 'kea baat hai sir? Aap ko jo b kehna hai keh dein... abb tou mjh mein itni himmat hai k kuch b seh skti hun.. '

Her voice was filled with hurt and he once again felt guilty for putting her in such situation.. he crushed that feeling for the time n asked her... 'pehle yeh btaao tmhaare pati kahan hai?' Only his heart knew how he said those words...

She motioned for him to sit on the sofe present in the living room n after they both sat down she said... 'woh apne office mein houn gein.. agrr aap kp unn se mlnaa hai tou shaam ko aaey ga..'

'Tmhein ptaa hai k tmhaara pati kaam kea krtaa hai?'

'Mjhe nhn ptaa...'

'Kyun? kbhi pochha nhn tmne?'

'Nhn ekk dfaa poochha tha... uss k baad jo hua uss ne aainda kbhi kuch poochhne ki himmat hi chheen li..'

'Aisa kea hua thaa?' Hw asked, sounding concerned..

'Kuch mhn sir..' she said quickly then changed the subject while standing up... 'aap aaj pehle dfaa mere ghr aaey hain.. btaaen kea lein gein?'

Daya didnt replied just held her from the hand to stop her from going anywhere and was shocked and worried when he heard her pained cry.. he quickly let go of her and stood facing her...

she couldnt stand to look in his deep gaze for a long time and quickly shifted her face away from him but he caught her chin n made her look at him..

'kea hua hai Shreya?' his voice was filled with seriousness.. she knew that voice too well.. it was the same he used for the culprits when they were interrogating them.. she never thought she will hear him talk in this voice to her..

'mein ne poochha k yeh kea hua hai Shreya?' he said folding her sleeves upward to see the bruises..

'kk.. kuch nnn.. nhn sir.. wohh bbb... bss ghr kk.. kaa kaam krr.. krte huey lgg.. gayi thi..' she stuttered knowing fully well that he knows that she is lying...

'Shreya..!' he raised his voice slightly, making sure not to wake up Ananya..

'mein keh rhi hun naa sir.. koi bari baat nhn hai..' Shreya insisted but Daya had enough..

'bss krdo Shreya..! aur ktnaa jhoot bologi tum.. tum bht puraani wali Shreya nhn rhein.. tum bht bdal gayi ho.. woh Shreya kahan gayi jo mujrimon ki aankhon mein aankhein daal k baat kea krti thi? abb tou tmhaari aankhon mein darr dkhne lgaa hai.. kss kaa darr hai Shreya tmhein? kss ne kea hai yeh sbb?'

Shreya was stunned by his words but the next moment, all her anger from the past three years, all the pent up frustration found its way to get outside before she could even think about it..

'aap ko yeh bahr k ghaao dikh rhe hain.. lekn mere dil pe.. meri rooh pe jo zakham aap ne lgaaey hain woh nhn dkikh rhe aap ko? inn ghaao pe utnaa dard nhn hotaa jtnaa aap k diye huey zakhmon pe hota hai.. teen saalon se mein iss sawal kaa jawab dhoond rhi hun jo mjhe nhn milaa.. aap ne mere saath aisa kyun kea? kyun mere jazbaat se khelaa aap ne? aap ko khud bhi ptaa hai naa k dil tootta hai tou ktnaa dard hota hai.. phrr kyun kea aap ne mere saath aisa? kyun sapne dkhaa k tor diye aap ne? kyun kea aap ne aisa? kyun?'

she held him by the collar and cried her heart out... she couldnt take it any more.. the questions.. the hurt.. building inside her came out.. in form of words and tears.. right now she didnt cared about anything in the world.. she just wanted answers.. which she had been searching for the past three years..

Daya said nothing.. he knew it was important for her to say everything that she had stored in her heart.. he didnt knew that she would be hurt so badly.. but he knew that he did what he thought was best for Shreya.. given the same situation, he would do it again..

'kyun kea aap ne aisa?' she asked again softly..

'kyun k mein tmhein khush dkhnaa chahta tha Shreya.. aur mein janta tha k tum mere saath khush nhn reh sktein..' he said in a whisper..

'aisi kon si khushi thi Daya jo aap k saath nhn mil skti thi mjhe? aap axhi trhaan se jante thay aur jaante hain k aap k saath k ilaawa mjhe aur kuch nhn chahiye tha.. blke chahiye hai..' she said a little shocked n confused n looked at him with questioning eyes..

he looked at her and said.. 'Ananya bhi nhn chahiye?'

'Ananya kea ka kaam yahan?' she said in a shocked tone..

Daya sighed n turned away from her.. not wanting to meet her eyes n said...

'kyun k mein kbhi baap nhn bnn sktaa.. tmhein maa bnne kaa sukh mein nhn de sktaa tha..'

**O-O-O-O**

They got where he was hiding and revised the plan of action.. it was a old factory.. which had been closed for sometime.. at the unpopulated area of the city.. a perfect place for ant gangster's hideout..

he ordered his men in silent actions and they noiselessly entered the factory.. he had taken with him a couple of trained officers.. not wanting to alert the gangster who was inside..

he went inside from the back.. the place was dark n smelly.. but he seemed oblivious to it.. he just wanted to find the person who hurt her and make him pay.. he wanted to kill him in the most painful way possible..

the factory was like a maze of corridors and one could easily get lost in it they dont have guidance.. this is what happened with him.. he was started to get frustrated when he heard footsteps coming from behind.. he saw the intruder stopping and he knew that he was seen.. from the dim moon light coming from the window he saw that he was the culprit he was looking for.. Sidhart..!

Sidhart was struck in his place.. he never thought he would see Daya in this place.. he quickly scanned around and was slightly relieved when he saw no other officer present there..

'Sidhart.. tmhein uss sbb kaa hisab dena poaregaa jo tum ne Shreya k saath kea hai..'

Sdihart laughed maliciously, adding fuel to fire of Daya's anger..

'Hahaha... axha tou Shreya ne apne aashiq ko bhejaa hai mjhe maarne k liye.. iss ka hisaab tou mein uss se le hi lungaa jbb mein usse tmhaare paas ooper pohchaaunga..'

Daya was in no mood to listen to his talk so he charged at him in pure anger and rage... his gun flew out of his pocket and landed somewhere in the dark.. Punching, kicking, dodging and blocking. Daya threw Sidhart into a wall with a shout of pure rage. He was up quickly though and attacked Daya in a frenzy.

"woh meri hai.." Sidhart hissed and Daya punched him in the nose. It burst like an overripe fruit and Sidhart backed up, breathing through his mouth. His craziness seemed to have leant him strength as he wasn't as hurt as he should have been. Sidhart wiped the blood from his mouth in order to breath better and Daya kicked him in the abdomen. Blood flew from Sid's mouth and he collapsed into a coughing fit. The punch Daya aimed was blocked and Sid delivered a few good hits sending the gun flying from Daya's pocket. Daya growled and regained the upper hand. He pummelled Sidhart, hitting every piece of body he could find. He doubled his efforts as a flash of Shreya's scared face entered his mind. He remembered holding her the previous night when she cried in his arms, terrified. He had failed to protect her then but now, now he would avenge her. He screamed wordlessly as he smashed his fist into Sidhart's chest repeatedly. He heard a crack and moved onto the face but he was pushed off roughly. A plain faced man stood above Sidhart, pointing a gun at Daya.

He looked to Sidhart to see the gun he had dropped held firmly in his left hand. He was struggling to breathe but seemed determined as hell. Daya shifted to his knees.

"hilna mtt..." Sidhart growled, low and dangerous.

The plain faced man wasn't saying anything, just watching. His gun held loosely at his side. He looked almost disgusted and then he lifted his gun and pointed it at Sidhart.

"apni gun phenk do.." His voice was full of authority but Sidhart ignored him. "mein ne kaha apni gun phenko..'

'nhn' Sidhart hissed and began to pull the trigger.

A shot resounded through the halls..

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **soo how was it? i know short hai but next chap last hoga..

Please review n let me know what you think.. feel free to ask any questions.. ;) i will b glad to answer them :)

aur haan it was my first fight scene.. tou pleeease zroor btaaey gaa k kaisa tha? i know zyaada axhaa nhn hai but i will try to improve next time.. :)

aur haan..! kal phrr meraa paper hai.. :( pleeease pray for me.. :) i will update 'PKEK' after my paper tomorrow.. ;)

Please review..!

Until next time..!

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's** **Note: **Hey Everyone..! sooooo sOrry for being so much late yaar.. mjhe smjh nhn aa rhi thi koi axhi si ending.. lekn please..! pehlaa part parhne k baad please mjhe maarna mtt..

sooo without anymore bkwaas..! read n enjoy..! :) n please dont kill me..!

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

**O-O-O-O**

**ȚĚŔÀ ĞHÃM MÊŘĄ ĞHÅM**

**CHAPTER 4**

'Shreyaaa..!'

it was as if everything happened in slow motion.. Shreya pushed Daya aside swiftly coming in between him n the bullet.. fired by Sidhart.. the third person who was silent till now.. quickly fired at Sidhart.. who lost his gun n fell down.. smiling sickly..

Shreya was lying in Daya's arm.. blood oozing from her chest.. where the bullet had been hit..

'yeh tmne kyun kea Shreya?' Daya asked in a shocked tone.. tears were falling from his eyes..

Shreya smiled lightly.. n coughed a little.. 'sir.. aa.. aap ki.. jj.. jaan mer.. meri jaa.. jan se zyaa.. zyaada qe.. qeemti.. (cough) aur zr... zroori hai..'

'tmhein kea ptaa Shreya k tmhaari jaan se barh krr aur kuch nhn hai mere liye..' Daya said slowly..

Shreya smiled sadly.. 'aur aap bhi.. yeh baa... baat jante hain k mer... mere liye bh.. bhi aa.. aap ki jaa.. jaan se barh krr aur kuch nn... nhn hai..'

'lekn Shreya..' he was cut in between..

'lekn wekn kk.. kuch nn.. nhn sir..' she coughed once again.. the pain was becoming unbearable for her.. but she tried to speak.. 'aa.. aap mm.. meri jgah ho.. hote tou aa.. aap bhi ye.. yehi krte naa.. ss.. sir..'

Daya couldnt reply to it as he knew she was right..

'mm.. mjhe aaa.. aap se.. ekk.. ekk waa... waada chaa.. chaiye sir..' her breath was quickly quickening..

'Shreya.. tm abhi kuch mtt bolo.. ambulance aati hi hogi..' Daya said helplessly..

Shreya smiled a little n said.. 'aap aur mein donon.. yy.. yeh jante hain ss.. sir k meri zndagi ki saansein bht km.. km reh.. rehti hain..'

'aisa mtt bolo Shreya..' Daya said quickly..

'isi liye.. mein aa... aap se ekk waada chahti hun ss.. sir.. please..' she said.. as if she didnt hear him.. 'mer... meri aakh.. aakhri khuaah.. khuahish hi smjh lein..'

Daya helplessly nodded his head n said.. 'okay.. i promise.. mein tmhaari hrr baat maanu gaa..'

Shreya smiled n said.. 'mein jaan.. janti thi k aap.. aap mjhe mnaa.. nhn.. krr.. krein gein..' she coughed hardly n tried to control her breath which was quickening.. 'sir.. aa.. aap meri Anan.. Ananya kaa khyaal rkhey gaa sir.. please.. mein.. mm.. mein nhn chaahti k... k uss ko ptaa.. ptaa chale k uss k pita.. pita ne uss ki maa ko.. maa.. maara hai..' she coughed a little n continued.. Daya holding her tightly.. 'aa.. aap meri beti kaa.. khyaa.. khyaal rkhein gein naa sir..'

she was looking at him with hopeful eyes.. he knew he will never be able to deny her anything.. her heart was aching seeing her like this.. for the first time in his life he felt helpless.. he hated himself at that moment for her pain.. he was responsible for her suffering.. for her pain.. this bullet was for him.. why did she had to do it? he would never be able to forgive himself.. he wanted to just kill himself.. right then n there.. but her request.. her wish stopped him.. he unconsciously nodded his head at her request n her face lighted up.. he knew at that moment that he will never be able to see that smile again.. he will never be able to hold her in his arms again..

no matter how much he denied that.. he knew her end was near.. n he couldnt do anything to help her.. he knew he would have done the same thing if he was in her place.. just as she had done.. selflessly sacrificed her life for him.. even though he had given her pain.. suffering.. torture.. both mental n physical..

he didnt knew when she closed her eyes n rested her head comfortably in his arms.. when her breathing stopped.. her heart paused.. he came out from his thoughts when he heard some one shake him.. he looked at the person with dead eyes.. he was saying something but he couldnt understand.. all he could see was his hands moving n lips moving..

someone moved the lifeless body of Shreya from his lap.. he was about to to call her when he realized he would never answer her call again..

he had lived the past years in her memory.. n he could live his whole life in her memories.. but the thought that she was not in the world made his heart ache.. he lived the past years thinking that she was better off living without him.. but he was wrong.. he had been always wrong.. he thought that living without him would make her life more happy n enjoyable.. but he was wrong.. without him in her life.. she had suffered.. n no matter what the others say.. he was responsible for all her pains n tortures.. whether they were mental or physical..

he came out of his thoughts when he heard a known voice calling him..

'Daya..'

he looked at the person n hugged him tightly.. the tears which he was somehow holding back.. fell form his eyes at a rapid speed.. the person held him tightly as he knew what emotional turmoil is going inside him..

'bss krr dea Daya..' the person tried to calm him down but he couldnt control himself..

'sbb meri ghlti hai Sohum.. sbb meri..' Daya said in a teary tone..

'nhn Daya..' Sohum said quickly.. 'tmhari ghlti nhn hai.. tmhein thori naa ptaa tha k aisa kuch hogaa..'

Daya said nothing n quickly separated from Sohum.. Sohum looked at him in shock..

'kea hua Daya?' he asked softly..

'mjhe ekk bht hi zroori kaam hai Sohum.. mein tmse baad mein baat krtaa hun..' Daya was about to go but Sohum held his hand..

'kuch ulta seedha mtt krna Daya..' Sohum pleaded..

Daya smiled sadly n said.. 'befikr rho Sohum.. mein kuch nhn krungaa.. kyun k abb mere ooper ekk nanhi si jaan ki zimedaari bhi hai..'

Daya left after saying this.. leaving Sohum in confusion..

**O-O-O-O**

He came out of the flashback when he heard his mobile phone ringing.. he looked at the caller id n smiled brightly..

'Hello baby.. kaisi ho?' he answered the call with a teasing tone..

'mein tou theek hun lekn aap ki tbyat theek nhn lgg rhi..' the person at the other end said in a sad tone.. 'aap ko ktni dfaa kaha hai k mjh baby nhn bola krein.. mein abb bari ho gayi hun Papa..'

'beta aap ki bhi bari ho jao mere liye meri chhoti si baby hi rhogi..' he teased her..

'thats not fair Papa..' she pouted..

'everything is fair in love baby..'

'uffo Papa.. aap se baaton mein koi nhn jeet sktaa..' she sighed.. 'anyways mein ne yeh btane ko phone kea tha k meri kal ki flight cancel ho gayi hai..' she said in an excited tone..

'tou iss mein itnaa khush hone wali konsi baat hai?' he asked in a sad tone.. 'aap ko ptaa hai naa k kal aap ki Mamma ki barsi hai.. aap kaa hona zroori hai beta..'

'arey Papa.. aap poori bat tou sunn lea krein..' she said in an angry tone..

'axha axha.. sunaen aap..'

'mein kal nhn aa rhi blke aaj aa rhi hun..' she said in an excited tone..

'arey waah..! yeh tou bht zyaada axhi baat hai..' he was really happy.. 'aap kss flight se aa rhi ho?'

'yeh tou surprise hai Papa..' she said naughtily.. 'mein tou bss achanak se aa jaungi..'

'yeh ghalat baat hai baby..' he said in a sad tone.. 'mein aap ko pick krne aaungaa naa..' he tried to reason..

'No.. mein bss aap ko ekk dum se aa k surprise krungi..' she said then added quickly.. 'axha Papa.. mein aap se baad mein baat krungi..'

'okay baby.. khyaal rkhna apnaa..'

'take care Papa.. bye.. love you..'

'love u too.. bye..' he said n ended the call with a smile..

he turned towards a photo on the wall n said with a smile.. 'bht bari ho gayi hai hmaari beti Shreya.. aur ptaa hai.. woh blkul tmhaare jaisi hai.. looks mein bhi.. aur aadaton mein bhi.. blkul tmhaari copy..'

his voice turned sad after a moment.. 'janti ho Shreya.. tmhaare jaane k baad blkul toot gaya tha mein.. agrr Ananya aur Abhi nhn hote tou ptaa nhn mein kea krr jata.. Abhijeet ne bht sahara dea mjhe.. aur Ananya ne jeene ki wjah di..' he smiled lightly..

he got out form his thoughts when he heard the door bell ring..

'yeh iss waqt kon aa gaya?' he said to himself n went to open the door..

he opened the door n was surprised by the sudden attack on him.. he was surprised when someone hugged him tightly..

'arey baby...!' he was shocked n surprised but really happy..

'aap ko kaha tha naa baby nhn bolein..' she pouted cutely making him laugh..

'baby ko baby nhn blun tou kea bolun?' he asked naughtily.. n laughed at her pout..

'mein baby nhn hun Papa.. i m 17.. mein abb bari ho gayi hun..'

'haan bhaee.. bari tou waqai ho gayi ho..' he looked at her with loving eyes..

before she could say anything.. the door bell rang.. she ran to the door n opened it with a huge smile..

'Abhi Uncle..!' n jumped in his embrace.. Abhijeet laughed n hugged her..

'hello Ananya.. kaisi ho tum?' he asked with a smile..

'yeh tou theek hai lekn tm mjhe yeh btao k tm yahan kaise? aur Ananya ko kaise ptaa k tm aaey ho?' Daya looked at both of them with a questioning glance..

they both looked at each other sheepishly before Abhijeet answered.. 'woh kea hai naa meri beti ne mjhe btaa dea tha k woh aaj aa rhi hai..' saying this he winked at Daya..

'yeh kea baat hui? tmhein btaa dea mjhe nhn btaya?' he made a sad face..

Ananya felt bad.. she was about to go n console Daya when Abhijeet said.. 'bnd krr de drame Daya.. axhi trhan se janta hun mein tere inn dramon ko..'

Ananya looked at Daya with surprise when he broke into a grin.. n Ananya pouted..

'arey beta.. mein tou bss aise hi keh rha tha..' Daya said smiling..

'she turned angrily towards Abhijeet.. 'Abhi Uncle dkhein naa.. Papa mjhe hmesha baby kehte hain.. mein abb bari ho gayi hun naa..' she complained to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet looked at Daya with false anger.. 'ghalat baat hai Daya.. hmaari beti abb bari ho gayi hai.. iss ko abb baby nhn bolnaa..' then he turned towards Ananya n said.. 'abb agrr tmhaare Papa tmhein baby bolein tou mjhe btana.. axhi trhan se kaan kheenchunga iss ke..'

Ananya laughed n nodded.. but her laugh turned into a yawn.. n she turned towards Daya n said.. 'Papa mjhe neend aa rhi hai.. mein sone jaa rhi hun..'

Daya smiled lightly n nodded.. 'theek hai Ananya.. araam se jaa k so jao.. kal subah jldi uthna hai pooja k liye..'

Ananya nodded n kissed Abhijeet n Daya on their cheeks one by one.. n went to her room while waving to them..

Abhjieet looked at Daya after she was gone n smiled to see a soft smile n a happy glow in his eyes.. he could clearly remember what happened years ago.. how badly he was broken after her death.. but he gathered his courage n strength to fulfill his promise to Shreya n he succeeded in doing it..

Abhijeet shook Daya a little n said.. 'tmne apna waada bht axhi trhan se nibhaya Daya..'

Daya said nothing.. just smiled lightly n closed his eyes.. thinking about her..!

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **Soooo how was it? I know zyaada axha end nhn tha.. but mjhe yehi theek lgaa..!

Tell me k aap sbb ko kaisa lgaa.. :) Review for the last tym please..

I will update other stories as well.. dont worry about it.. ;) :)

Review please..!

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


End file.
